disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Nashville Resort Adventure
Universal Nashville Resort Adventure is a 3D open-world mini-game platformer developed by Traveller's Tales and Kemco and published by Universal Interactive,Vivendi Universal Games and Konami for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, and PC. It is themed after Universal Nashville Resort. it was released in 2003. The GBA version has it's own page since it's a different game. Summary You are a visitor at Universal Nashville Resort, explore different attractions, take in scenic views, interact with characters, complete missions, and learn fun facts from Tour Guides! CityWalk Nashville Universal Studios Tennessee Attractions * Earthquake * E.T. Adventure * Twister Ride It Out * Shrek 4-D (Shrek Limited Edition 2004) * Enchanted Airways (Shrek Limited Edition 2004) * Lights! Camera! Action! * Subway Coaster * Big Apple Circus * Kongfrontation * The Sound of Music: The Enchanting Dark Ride * South Pacific: Escape From Valley High * Little Shop of Horrors (2003) * Wicked Broom Coaster (Shrek Limited Edition 2004) * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular * Backdraft * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbara * Men in Black: Alien Attack * T2-3D: Battle Across Time * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Battle of Galactica * Back to the Future: Time Twist * The Wild Wild Wild West Show * Runaway Mine Train * Sonic Spinball (Shrek Limited Edition 2004) * Tails' Tornado Planes (Shrek Limited Edition 2004) * Amy's Hammer Swings (Shrek Limited Edition 2004) * Knuckles' Power Tower (Shrek Limited Edition 2004) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Shrek Limited Edition 2004) * Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic (Shrek Limited Edition 2004) Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee Attractions * The Cat in the Hat * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish * If I Ran the Zoo * Dueling Dragons * The Flying Unicorn * Rugrats' Reptar-Mobile * Rocko's Modern Life Road Trip Madness * Speed of Slime * Nickelodeon Blast Zone * Splat-O-Sphere * Angry Beavers Spooty Coaster * Nick Jr. Live on Stage * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast! * My Life as A Teenage Robot Journey Though Cluster Prime (Shrek Limited Edition 2004) * Blue Skidoo * Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls * Rocky & Bullwinkle's 3D Adventure * WWE''' Road Trip * Wrestlemania '''SmackDown * Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! Universal Metazoa Tennessee Attractions * Universal Metazoa Trailway * Exotic Gardens * Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Centre Tour * Jumanji: The Wild 4D Experience * Out of Africa Journeys * Engaging Pachyderms * Watu and the Animal Tales from Africa * Mokele-Mbembe - The Legendary Animal * Madagascar Trails * The Eastern Exotic Walkway * Amazon Dome * Samba Party! * Amazon River Run * Habitat Reef * Polar Wildlife * Penguins Live! * JAWS: The Ride * Bears * Clavey Falls River Rapids * The Berenstein Bears Goes Camping * The Berenstain Bears Treehouse * The Berenstain Bear Scout Training School * SpyroSpin * SpongeBob's Pickle Quest * Jellyfish Fields * Mrs. Puff's Boating School * Spongebob's Super Splashing Ride * Dora's Dune Buggies * Jurrassic Park River Adventure * T-Rex Rampage! (Don't Play) * Camp Jurrassic * Pteranodon Flyers * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Journey Through The Land Before Time (Rail Shooter) * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure * Great Valley River Rapids * Dino-Vision 3D * Ducky's Play Pound * Encounter of the Planet of the Apes * Animal Planet Live! * You’re on Animal Planet * Where the Wild Things Are * House of Bugs * The Very Hungry Caterpillar * The Very Quiet Cricket * Babe's Petting Barn * Timeline of Pets * Clifford's Encounter * Kangaroo Hopper * Fountain of Discovery (Shrek Limited Edition 2004) * The Carnival of the Animals Universal's WaterTopia Tennessee Attractions Cast * TBA. Reception The game had a much better Reception than Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure it was a Huge improvement than the last game PlayStation version received Greatest Hits reviews vary from system to system, The Game received critical acclaim and the Xbox version was the best selling game of 2003 on Xbox. IGN gave the PlayStation version a 9.2 out of 10, calling it "arguably, a big improvenet from the last game ".GameSpot gave the same version a 8.9, calling it "excellent framework on which to base future Universal games – and an exceptional game to boot" the GameCube version received 9.2 out of 10, and the Xbox version received a 10 out of 10. Trivia * TBA. Category:Video Games Category:Tennessee